Portable electronic devices, such as smart phones, tablet computers, and the like, are becoming increasingly powerful computational tools. These devices are also becoming more prevalent in today's society. Not too long ago a mobile telephone was a simplistic device capable of only making voice calls. Today, “smart” phones, tablet computers, personal digital assistants, and other portable electronic devices not only handle voice communication, but also manage address books, maintain calendars, play music and videos, display pictures, and surf the web.
As the capabilities of these electronic devices have progressed, so too has consumer demand for customization. Many users today view their smart devices not only as utilitarian tools, but also as fashion statements as well. Other users demand niche features in smart devices so the devices can be used with hobbies or jobs. This demand for customization is in conflict with the regulatory requirements such devices must meet before shipment. While a manufacturer may like to have thousands of different SKUs for electronic devices, this requires sending thousands of devices through regulatory testing. Wireless communication, product safety, product reliability, and other regulatory testing are expensive and time consuming. It would be advantageous to be able to provide customization options while mitigating device qualification demands.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present disclosure.